Tylko Ty
by xPheebsx
Summary: Krótki One-shot o tematyce Swan Queen. Nie ma fajerwerków, ale ważne, że coś jest :) Zainspirowane zbiorem gifów z tumblra.


Zelena chciała rzucić klątwę, by cofnąć wszystkich w czasie. Chciała zabić Evę. Snow by się nie urodziła, a co za tym idzie również Emma i Henry. Blondwłosa miała w głowie tak wielki mętlik, że sama nie wiedziała o czym pierwszym ma myśleć. Musiała na moment się oderwać od tego wszystkiego. Chwilę po tym jak Regina zdecydowała się wyjść z domu ruszyła w ślad za nią. Nie wiedziała dokąd się udaje, ale miała nadzieję, że zdoła ją dogonić, żeby móc porozmawiać. To wszystko było strasznie pogmatwane i potrzebowała małego wsparcia. Dlaczego od Reginy? Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego akurat wybrała ją. Podświadomie wiedziała, że jest to osoba, której może zaufać pomimo tylu wyrządzonych krzywd.

Brunetka udała się w stronę lasu, co nieco zakłopotało Emmę. Przystanęła na skraju, wahając się nad dalszym ruchem. Może chciała porozmawiać z Robinem na temat skradzionego serca? Nie powinna w to ingerować, ale intuicja podpowiadała jej co innego. Przeklęła się w myśli i ruszyła za kobietą. Powolny zapad zmroku był nieco uciążliwy w dalszym poruszaniu się w środku gęstego lasu, jednak po krótkiej chwili marszu dostrzegła w oddali światło, pochodzące od tlącego się ogniska. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej przyspieszyła kroku aż w końcu wpadła na małą polankę, a to co tam zastała dosłownie ją zamurowało.

Regina wraz z Robinem pogrążeni w namiętnym pocałunku, oświetlani przez iskrzący się ogień stali, obejmując się wzajemnie, całkowicie zapominając o bożym świecie.

Emma zamarła w bezruchu. Tego się nie spodziewała. Nie spodziewała się też swojej reakcji. Była zdruzgotana, a gdzieś w jej klatce piersiowej czuła nieprzyjemne kłucie. Rozchyliła nieco usta, wydobywając z nich jedynie ciche westchnienie. Nie mogła na to patrzeć. Każda kolejna sekunda boleśnie dawała jej do zrozumienia, że nie jest tu mile widzianym gościem. Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła biegiem wydeptaną ścieżką, starając się nie potknąć o żaden wystający konar.

- Emma! Zaczekaj!

Krzyk Reginy gdzieś za nią rozniósł się wokoło. Nie zatrzymała się, a wręcz przeciwnie, przyspieszyła.

- Emma… Proszę!

Ponowny krzyk zmusił ją do zwolnienia. Wybiegła na skraj lasu, oddychając ciężko. Zatrzymała się i próbowała uspokoić się wewnętrznie, ale napływające do jej oczu łzy utrudniały sytuacje. Wypuściła ze świstem powietrze, a następnie odwróciła się w stronę zbliżającej Reginy.

- Myślałam, że jesteś niezdolna do pokochania kogokolwiek. Myślałam, że wciąż żyjesz swą pierwszą miłością. Byłam taka głupia… - Wyrzuciła z siebie, kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową.

Regina nie była w stanie odezwać się ani słowem. Otworzyła usta, jednak nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Nie była pewna dokąd Emma zmierza, jednak ból widoczny na jej twarzy odbijał się echem na brunetce, odczuwała jej cierpienie i chciała coś z tym zrobić.

- Ty po prostu nigdy nie byłaś w stanie spojrzeć na mnie. Zmierzyć się z prawdą. Odważyć się przezwyciężyć strach. Ale to nic. Cieszę się, że w końcu znalazłaś swoje szczęście, że byłaś w stanie się otworzyć. – Kontynuowała, czując narastającą suchość w gardle.

Spojrzała ze smutkiem na kobietę. Ostatni raz pozwoliła sobie zatracić się w jej czekoladowych oczach. Zacisnęła wargi, a gdy nie doczekała się żadnej reakcji z jej strony powoli odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę miasteczka, próbując za wszelką cenę powstrzymać płacz.

Regina stała w bezruchu, uderzona tak wielkimi emocjami.

**ZAKOŃCZENIE NR 1.**

_Muzyka: Passenger – Let her go._

Nie była w stanie zatrzymać blondwłosej. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia jak mogłaby naprawić całą sytuację. Chciała wszystko naprawić, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest w stanie zrobić nic, co nie skończyłoby się dla kogoś źle. Mogła teraz zatrzymać Emmę, przytulić ją i powiedzieć, że wszystko można zmienić. Mogłyby spróbować razem zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością, pogodzić się z obecnym stanem rzeczy. Wiedziała też, że to wyjście niosłoby za sobą wielkie konsekwencje. Z resztą Robin według przepowiedni był bratnią duszą. Czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie, mogła mu zaufać i w końcu otworzyć się na kogoś. Był kimś, kogo usilnie starała się przez tyle lat znaleźć.

Westchnęła przeciągle, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej policzku. W milczeniu obserwowała jak sylwetka Emmy powoli znika z jej pola widzenia, a ona sama zostaje pośród ciemności z rozterkami czy aby na pewno podjęła słuszną decyzję.

**ZAKOŃCZENIE NR 2.**

_Muzyka: James Blunt – The Only One_

- Emma… - Wyszeptała, szybkim ruchem ujmując jej dłoń zanim ta zdążyła się oddalić. Zaskoczona odwróciła się i teraz obie stały przed sobą, z minami przypominającymi twarze męczenników.

Nie była pewna czy powinna teraz cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nie chciała jej stracić. W tym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że przez ten cały czas zależało jej na tej głupiutkiej dziewczynie, która przez tyle lat musiała żyć z myślą, że jest sierotą, że została porzucona, a po tylu latach musi złamać dziwaczną klątwę rzuconą przez samą Reginę. Czyż to nie było ironiczne?

A teraz stały tutaj, obie pełne bólu i żalu, powoli zdające sobie sprawę jak im obu na sobie zależy. I żadna nie chciała tego stracić.

- Jesteś idiotką Panno Swan. Jesteś totalną idiotką. – Regina wymamrotała, wciąż trzymając dłoń Emmy.

Blondynka zmarszczyła czoło. To chyba ona powinna być tą, która ma prawo do rzucania wyzwisk. W końcu to nie ona rzuciła się w ramiona jakiegoś faceta z lasu, który nawet nie potrafił ochronić jej serca.

- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo Panią nienawidzę. – Ciągnęła dalej, śmiejąc się do siebie - Przez ten cały czas bawiłyśmy się w kotka i myszkę, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to tylko wzmacniało nasze relacje.

- Kotka i myszkę? Bardziej bym powiedziała, że tygrysa i lwa. – Emma w końcu odezwała się, czując jak napięcie między nimi powoli rozluźnia się, jednak łzy wciąż spływały jej po policzkach.

- Przepraszam. Przepraszam za to wszystko. Dopiero Ty musiałaś mi uświadomić jak wielki błąd mogłam popełnić. Jak daleka byłam od prawdziwego szczęścia. Szczęście, które przez ten cały czas miałam ciągle przed sobą. Boże, jaka byłam ślepa…

Regina ujęła twarz Emmy w obie dłonie, delikatnie wycierając kciukami resztki uronionych łez. Spojrzała w głębie zielonych oczu, przypominając sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie. Spotkanie, podczas którego była wręcz wściekła za porwanie Henry'ego. Musiała przyznać, że już wtedy pierwsze rzucone spojrzenie przez wybawczynię miało w sobie coś, co na ułamek sekundy przykuło uwagę Pani burmistrz.

Emma nie odezwała się. Nie musiała. Rzuciła w stronę towarzyszki jeden z tych swoich uroczych uśmiechów, a chwilę potem złożyła na jej ustach delikatny, acz pełen uczuć pocałunek.


End file.
